Integrated circuits produced by SOI technology exhibit a certain number of advantages. Such circuits generally have a lower power consumption for an equivalent performance, or a better performance for a given consumption. Such circuits also induce lower parasitic capacitances, which make it possible to improve switching speed. In addition, latch up, which is encountered in bulk technology metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, may be prevented. Such circuits therefore prove to be particularly suitable for system on chip (SoC) or microelectromechanical system (MEMS) applications. It is also noted that SOI integrated circuits are less sensitive to the effects of ionizing radiations and thus turn out to be more reliable in applications where such radiations may induce operational problems, in particular in space applications. SOI integrated circuits may notably comprise active static random access memory (SRAM) or logic gates.